The Major Mixup
by AngelLucifel
Summary: Ash gets lost and finds himself in a strange place where people are nothing like he's used to, especially the police officers...a bit of crossover, alot of craziness, all for laughs please R


The Major Mix-Up

Ash was very, very lost. He had been separated from the rest of his friends for days now, and since he never bought potions or revives, his pokemon were doing very badly. Especially Pikachu. The poor electric rodent was badly hurt, and could barely even generate a spark anymore. Brock had all the food, so Ash was also going hungry, since he never bothered to learn, during all his many days of being lost in the past, how to forage for natural food.

It was late night and Ash was still wandering around, trying desperately to find a road or a berry tree or something that might help him and the poor sickly yellow mouse in his arms. Then, miraculously, and only because he's a main character, through the trees he saw a light…a town light…

Using his last energy he ran as fast as he could manage toward the light, and found a town surrounded by a tall wall, but, convieniently, the gate was left open. He dashed through and started down the deserted streets… No one was out, it was far too late, and Ash hadn't the energy to call out. Thankfully, he soon saw a recognizable sight; a police station. Running to it, he entered calling out desperately:

"Officer Jenny! I need help!"

From the behind the counter a middle-aged man looked up and said: "Who the fuck is Jenny?"

Ash looked around the room and saw it was full of only men, wearing strange outfits he had never seen on officers before…

"W-where is Jenny?" Ash stammered, dumb-toned voice dumber with confusion.

"Listen, kid," another man said, "I don't know where you think you are, but there is no one named Jenny here."

"B-but, isn't this a police station?"

"Yes." The man said slowly and patiently.

"Well, I need my pokemon cured!" Ash was starting to cry in frustration. "You need to take me to a pokemon center!"

"Kid, we are an elite police force, we don't have time to sew up your stuffed toys."

"It's not a stuffed toy!" Ash cried, as always ignoring the fact that Pikachu had a gender. "It's a pokemon!"

"Kid, I don't even know what the heck a pokemon is."

"You have a pokeball on your building!" Ash practically screamed.

"It's a FAN! How dare you insult the Uchiha family crest?" He turned to a man at his side. "This kid is either crazy or just out looking for trouble. Either way, lock him up over night and I'm sure his parents will be here in the morning."

Crying and still yelling protests because he knew his bubble-headed mom would never come looking for him, Ash tried to fend of the officers as they tried to gently lead him to the back of the building.

"Oh," Said the older man on an after thought. "And throw that nasty teddy bear in a dumpster."

As Ash screamed in protest one of the officer's forced Pikachu out of Ash's hands and headed outside, and Ash could only watch helplessly the last sight of Pikachu being thrown roughly into a dumpster before prison bars slid in front of him.

Later that night, after ignoring the law as usual Ash had somehow managed to break out, he entered the main room of the police station to see the last of the officers fall to the ground, dead, leaving Ash's line of vision directed solidly on the tall, dark and evil-looking man standing there.

Ash screamed in shock and jumping in surprise Itachi Uchiha automatically threw a kunai that hit right in the middle of Ash's forehead, and the boy fell down dead. Itachi paused momentarily to look down at the boy.

"Oops." He muttered, realizing by the difference in art style that the boy was not actually Uchiha nor even from Konoha. He shrugged and slunk out of the building to kill the rest of the Uchihas…

**This is why you should never cross over into a show way cooler than yours and with people that are actually evil, and where people actually die. Bad things happen. **

**Umm, yeah, this was just me being random and finally snapping over how much the Uchiha crest looks like a pokeball. Please review!**


End file.
